


This is Halloween

by Felicia_Vardya



Category: Doctor Who (2005), Dracula Untold (2014), Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Les Pardaillan, Marvel Cinematic Universe, Once Upon a Time (TV), One Piece, Stargate Universe, Supernatural
Genre: F/F, F/M, Halloween, Harry Potter is a Vampire, Luna Lovegood is a Demon, M/M, Multi, Vampires
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-02
Updated: 2020-11-02
Packaged: 2021-03-09 04:20:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,325
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27338581
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Felicia_Vardya/pseuds/Felicia_Vardya
Summary: La treizième incarnation du Docteur leur tendit la lettre qu’elle venait de recevoir, le papier semblait ancien. Et l’écriture élégante. La personne qui avait écrit appelait le Docteur « mon cher ami ».Un bal. C’était une invitation pour un bal. Le 31 octobre.
Relationships: Baelfire | Neal Cassidy/Captain Hook | Killian Jones, Castiel/Crowley (Supernatural), Crowley (Supernatural) & Luna Lovegood, Gabriel (Supernatural)/Luna Lovegood, Harry Potter & Vlad Tepes, Jean de Pardaillan/Déodat, Loki/Tony Stark/Stephen Strange, Luna Lovegood & Harry Potter, Mina Murray/Vlad Tepes (Dracula Untold), Nami/Nefertari Vivi, Thirteenth Doctor/Jack Harkness/Missy
Comments: 9
Kudos: 7





	This is Halloween

  
  
  
Jack haussa un sourcil en voyant le Doc sautiller comme une adolescente, elle semblait totalement surexcitée. Missy aussi haussa un sourcil en voyant sa vieille amie dans cet état. En voyant leur regard interrogateurs la treizième incarnation du Docteur leur tendit la lettre qu’elle venait de recevoir, le papier semblait ancien. Et l’écriture élégante. La personne qui avait écrit appelait le Docteur « mon cher ami ».  
  
Un bal. C’était une invitation pour un bal. Le 31 octobre. Et...  
  
Le regarde l’immortel s’écarquilla, tout comme celui de Missy, quand il vit la signature.  
  
_Dracula_?!  
  
« Dracula comme le Comte Dracula, le vampire ? » Demanda Jack quelque peu sous le choc.  
  
« Exact ! » Répondit le Doc, totalement surexcitée.  
  
« Attends… les vampires existent ? Et tu connais Dracula ? »  
  
La blonde lui jeta un regard en coin.  
  
« Oui. Et oui. » Répondit-elle avec un énorme sourire. « C’était il y a quelques régénérations, avant que je te rencontre Jack ! Allez il faut qu’on se prépare ! » S’exclama-t-elle en attrapant les mains de ses compagnons pour les entraîner dans le dressing du TARDIS.  
  
Jack et Missy échangèrent un regard en se laissant embarqué, définitivement surexcitée, mais après tout ils l’aimaient comme elle était. Et ils l’aimaient déjà avant qu’elle ne se régénère. Même si Missy avait totalement été dans le déni pendant des années, ou plutôt pendant des siècles.  
  
La cabine bleue qui apparut avec un bruit particulier dans les jardins du château de Dracula attira l’attention des quelques invités qui étaient encore présents à l’extérieur.  
  
Un homme en sortit, rapidement suivit par deux femmes. Bien habillés tout les trois -Jack avait été plus que ravi de laisser les deux Dame du Temps pratiquement jouer à la poupée avec lui-. Et pendant toute la séance de préparation, la Doc avait fredonner « This is Halloween », alors qu’elle n’avait jamais vu le Disney d’où la chanson venait. Jack s’était promit de lui faire voir.  
  
Missy portait une robe victorienne, ce qui ne changeait pas beaucoup de son style vestimentaire habituel, les tons rouges foncé de la robe changeaient un peu des couleurs qu’elle portait habituellement.  
Le Doc quant à elle ne portait pas de robe, contrairement à Missy, elle, elle avait encore du mal avec les tenues plus féminines, donc un costume plus masculin et une longue cape rouge pour compléter la tenue.  
Jack quant à lui, n’avait pas changé grand-chose, mais avait accepté de laisser son vieux manteau dans le TARDIS parce que, d’après Missy « on ne porte pas ce genre de truc à un bal ».  
  
Le château semblait être perdu au milieu d’une forêt, les jardins étaient magnifiques et ils s’étendaient jusqu’aux abords de la forêt, de là où ils étaient Jack pouvait voir qu’un léger brouillard se formait entre les arbres. Vu la grandeur des jardins il y avait certainement des couples qui devaient se perdre pour quelques minutes à l’abri des regards indiscret. Le regard de Jack s’attarda sur ce qui lui sembla être un labyrinthe naturel et il se prit un coup de coude.  
  
« Je sais à quoi tu penses, et non, nous n’irons pas nous perdre dans ce labyrinthe. » Marmonna Missy qui avait deviner ses pensées.  
  
« Tu es effrayante, Missy chérie. » Ronchonna l’immortel, presque boudeur.  
  
« Ça n’est pas comme ça que tu m’aimes ? » Répondit la Dame du Temps en haussant un sourcil alors qu’ils suivaient leur compagne qui avait prit un peu d’avance tellement elle était surexcitée.  
  
« Effectivement, mais j’aime aussi quand tu es plus douce... » Il s’écarta juste à temps pour éviter qu’elle ne lui écrase le pied, oui elle n’aimait pas ce genre d’insinuation quand ils pouvaient avoir un public. « C’est beau quand même. »  
  
Même si certes, les jardins étaient décorés de façon un peu lugubre, mais bon c’était la période qui voulait ça probablement. A moins que ça ne soit le maître des lieux. Il y avait des lumières orangées mais douce un peu partout dans les jardins, le vent dans les arbres se faisait doucement entendre. Ils pouvaient voir, tout en se dirigeant vers l’entrée du château dont les lumières étaient probablement toutes allumées, quelques personnes et des plantes comme Jack n’en avait jamais vues. C’était magnifique, intriguant, et à la fois inquiétant. C’était un mélange d’émotion étonnant. L’atmosphère était malgré sereine.  
  
« Oui. » Confirma Missy qui observait les lieux elle aussi, c’était définitivement loin de ressembler à ce que l’on pouvait voir sur terre. Elle n’avait pas besoin de voir le ciel pour le déterminé, et elle savait que Jack le savait aussi, il était loin d’être idiot. « C’est très beau. »  
  
Ils rejoignirent la Doc qui les attendait à l’entrée, auprès du portier, elle les avait attendu. Le portier était un homme qui semblait sans âge, et qui avait le regard alerte, de ceux qui ne se laissaient pas tromper par d’éventuelles fausses invitations. Ah, ça n’était pas ici qu’ils auraient pu rentrer avec le papier psychique.  
  
Ils purent rentrer et découvrir l’intérieur du château, qui était encore plus somptueux que ce que Jack et Missy avaient pu imaginer. Évidemment leur compagne ne semblait pas surprise. Ils ne savaient pas si elle était déjà venue là, ou si c’était juste parce qu’elle connaissait Dracula. Mais ce hall était immense, le portier les invita a rejoindre la salle de bal.  
  
Un homme se trouvait à l’entrée de la salle de bal, bel homme si on demandait l’avis de Jack.  
  
« Vlad. » Salua la Doc avec un grand sourire. « C’est un plaisir d’être ici. »  
  
L’homme haussa un sourcil, l’air perplexe pendant un instant, son regard se posa sur la bague qu’elle portait au doigt. Et c’est là que Jack réalisa que la gravure sur la bague représentait probablement les armoiries du vampire.  
  
« Docteur ? » Le sourire de la blonde s’agrandit et elle hocha la tête. « Vous avez changer. Vous m’aviez prévenu que c’était possible, mais je ne m’attendait pas à ça comme changement. »  
  
« C’est encore récent. » Murmura la Doc. Elle avait vraiment, vraiment, beaucoup de mal à s’y faire. La présence de Missy et Jack l’aidaient à s’habituer à ce corps ceci dit. « Voici Jack Harkness et Missy, mes compagnons. » Présenta-t-elle en insistant légèrement sur le mot compagnon.  
  
« Ravi de vous rencontrer. » Leur dit le vampire avec un sourire.  
  
« Oh mais nous sommes ravi aussi. » Répondit Jack avec un sourire charmeur. Oui okay, il était avec la Doc et Missy, mais eh il ne pouvait pas s’empêcher de sourire comme ça aux gens, séduire c’était dans sa nature.  
  
« Jack ! » Gronda justement la Doc.  
  
« J’ai rien fait ! »  
  
Néanmoins cela fit rire le vampire, et une jeune femme blonde les rejoignit, accompagnée par un jeune homme semblant sortir à peine de l’adolescence.  
  
« Docteur, Missy, Jack, je vous présente ma très chère femme, Mina. Et notre fils adoptif, Harry. »  
  
Le jeune homme avait des yeux vert magnifiques et une très fine cicatrice ornait son front.  
  
« Enchantée. » Leur dit la dame avec un doux sourire, alors que l’adolescent les saluait.  
  
Vlad, comme la Doc l’avait appelé, les invita a entré dans la salle de bal.  
  
Éblouissant. Voilà le mot pour décrire les lieux. Pas en terme de clarté non, même si certes, les immenses lustres de cristal éclairaient très bien la salle. C’était plus en terme de beauté de la salle. La décoration rappelait Halloween, mais de façon discrète, sans en faire trop. Le orange, le rouge et le noir étaient les couleurs dominantes, ce qui était normal.  
  
« Superbe. » Souffla Missy en observant les lieux. C’était un style qui lui plaisait. Et c’était décoré avec goût.  
  
« C’est immense. » Dit Jack alors qu’ils avançaient parmi les invités. Son regard se posa sur une chevelure bleue, une jeune femme habillée d’une façon princière, accompagnée d’une jeune femme rousse qui observait les alentours avec un air avide de richesse. Celle aux cheveux bleus semblait réprimander un peu sa compagne.  
  
Un buffet était dresser d’un côté de la salle et les gens allaient et venaient, discutant entre eux, ou pour certains admirant la décoration. Les deux jeunes femme y étaient et alors qu’ils passaient à côté, Jack entendit une des jeunes femmes dire « Heureusement que Luffy n’est pas là ».  
  


* * *

  
  
Appuyée contre un mur de la salle, Luna observait les gens de son habituel regard rêveur. Quand un verre apparu devant son regard, elle le prit et se tourna vers Crowley en souriant.  
  
« Merci, papa. » Dit-elle avant de boire une gorgée.  
  
« Vois-tu des gens intéressant ? »  
  
« Les trois qui viennent d’arrivé. » Dit-elle. « Un immortel et deux Dames du Temps. »  
  
Le regard de Crowley se posa sur le trio, ça c’était très intéressant. Luna désigna ensuite un autre trio, trois hommes cette fois.  
  
« Ils viennent d’une autre réalité. Un dieu en quelque sorte, un sorcier et un humain presque banal. »  
  
« Presque ? » Crowley haussa un sourcil.  
  
« Il y a quelque chose d’étrange. Je ne suis pas sûre. » Répondit la jeune fille. « Ces quatre là. » Elle désigna quatre homme, dont l’un avait un crochet en guide de main, et un autre ressemblait à un des « invités permanent » du château. « Viennent aussi d’une autre réalités. Le Ténébreux Rumpelstilskin, son fils, le capitaine Hook et le dernier est celui qui les a emmener, mais je ne sais pas comment. »  
  
Luna savait beaucoup de chose, son don s’était grandement développé après qu’elle soit devenue un Démon, mais il y avait toujours des petites choses qui lui échappaient.  
  
« C’est dommage que Castiel n’ait pas put venir. » Dit-elle soudain, s’attirant un regard en coin de son père adoptif. Oh… il comprit rapidement le sous entendu, elle aurait été ravie de le voir faire danser l’angelot.  
  
« Et il est dommage que ton cher Gabriel ait eu des obligations au paradis. »  
  
La jeune fille fit la moue, ça oui, c’était dommage. Gabriel aurait adoré ce bal. Et les invités. Oh, elle était sûre qu’il aurait adoré rencontré Loki.  
  
« Oui, c’est dommage. » Souffla-t-elle. D’autant plus qu’elle aurait bien aimé pouvoir dansé avec lui.  
  


* * *

  
  
Un drôle d’animal ailé atterri dans les bras de Jack, le surprenant. L’animal ressemblait à un lapin, mais avait une longue queue et des ailes.  
  
« Qu’est-ce que... ? »  
  
« Mais c’est pas vrai, Équation ! »  
  
L’animal dressa les oreilles et tourna la tête vers l’homme qui venait de parler.  
  
« Désolé. » Dit le jeune homme en venant prendre l’animal dans ses bras. « Il appartient à mon compagnon et on l’avait laisser dans nos appartements mais visiblement il a réussit à s’échapper. »  
  
« Ou alors Harry l’a fait sortir. » Intervint un homme en les rejoignant. « Ce qui ne m’étonnerait pas. » Le fils adoptif du Comte était -malgré son âge actuel- un farceur et il avait garder une âme d’enfant. « Nicholas Rush. » Se présenta-il.  
  
« Matthew Scott. » Compléta le jeune homme qui avait toujours l’animal dans ses bras.  
  
« Je suis le Docteur. » Dit la Doc avec un sourire en regardant l’animal, qui était adorable. « Et mes compagnons, Missy et Jack Harkness. »  
  
La discussion fut interrompue par l’annonce du début du bal.  
  
Jack jeta un regard à Missy qui y répondit par un regard noir, elle voulait bien assister à ça, mais danser ? Et avec Jack au milieu de tout ce monde ? Oh elle n’était pas folle, merci beaucoup. Elle ne le connaissait que trop bien.  
  
« Dooooc ? » Dit l’immortel. « Tu veux bien danser toi ? »  
  
La blonde souffle, est-ce qu’elle s’en sortirai ? Pour danser ça ? Sous les yeux les danseurs avaient commencer à envahir la piste de danse.  
  
« D’accord Jack. »  
  
L’immortel sourit et lui attrapa la main pour l’entraîner au milieu des danseurs.  
  
« Celui là alors... » Soupira-t-elle. « Il est incorrigible. » Elle regarda les deux hommes qui étaient toujours là. Le plus jeune fixait la piste de danse avec une légère envie. Missy jeta un coup d’œil aux couples en train de danser.  
  
Vlad dansait avec son épouse.  
  
Leur fils adoptif dansait avec une jeune fille aux cheveux blond et aux yeux rouges.  
  
Missy remarqua du coin de l’œil que trois hommes semblaient en train de se chamailler pour savoir qui danserai avec qui en premier.  
  
Un homme avec un crochet à la place d’une main en compagnie d’un autre homme, et ils semblaient réellement amoureux.  
  
Deux jeunes hommes qui semblaient perdu dans leur monde.  
  
« L’un des deux est en quelque sorte un des fils du Comte. » Dit Nicholas en ayant suivit son regard, et qui avait vu qu'elle semblait intriguée. Lui et Matt étaient les invités du Comte depuis plusieurs mois déjà, depuis que l’équipage du Destinée avait été sauvé et ramené au château du vampire. Si une grande partie de l’équipage s’était installé au village a quelques kilomètres de là, ils étaient quelques uns à avoir choisit de rester. « Déodat et Jean, le Comte à sauver Déodat et ce dernier à fait de son ami un vampire par la suite. De ce que je sais. »  
  
Ami hein ? Soit ils étaient dans le déni le plus total vu la façon dont ils se regardaient, comme l’homme au crochet et son compagnon, soit ils minimisaient leur relation.  
  
Le déni était une chose que la Dame du Temps connaissait très bien. Vu à quel point elle avait été dans le déni concernant sa relation avec le Docteur. Enfin, pas comme si le Docteur n’avait pas été dans le déni non plus.  
  
« Si vous souhaitez aller danser, je peux garder votre animal ? » Proposa-t-elle finalement au couple.  
  
Le plus jeune regarda l’autre qui hocha la tête. Et Missy récupéra le lapin dans ses bras. Elle reposa son regard sur les danseurs pour voir que les trois homme avaient cesser de se chamailler et qu’un des trois regardait ses compagnons danser, attendant certainement son tour.  
  
Et les deux jeunes femmes, la rousse et celle aux cheveux bleus, semblaient elles aussi perdues dans leur monde.  
  
Quand Jack revint avec la Doc, cette dernière souriait et elle attrapa l’animal sans attendre avant de pousser Missy dans les bras de Jack.  
  
« Doc ! » Protesta Missy, mais Jack l’entraîna avec lui.  
  
« Râle pas Missy chérie. » Ronronna presque Jack. « J’avais envie de danser avec toi. »  
  
La Dame du Temps marmonna un peu, mais quand son compagnon l’embrassa, elle cessa de protester.  
  
Le reste du bal se passa sans problème, certains à côtés comme la salle de torture ne les avait pas vraiment intéresser.

**Author's Note:**

>  **Défis de l'Enfer de Dante :**  
>  Défi festif d'Halloween 2020 [Défi festif]  
> Célébrité du 26/09/2020 : Michelle Gomez [Célébrité du jour]  
> Personnage du 26/10/2020 : Dracula [Personnage du jour]  
> CREATURE 18 : Vampire [Bestiaire fantastique]  
> Défi baiser 55 : Un baiser d'un immortel [Foire aux baisers]  
> ACTION 195 : Aller à un bal [Foire aux folles actions]  
> Personnage 96 : Jack Harkness [Foire aux personnages]  
> D : Docteur (DW) [Alphabet des personnages]  
> Fandom du 19/06/2020 : Doctor Who [Fandom de la semaine]  
> Défi de Sarah et Voirloup n°67 : écrire sur un bal [Les défis de Sarah et Voirloup]  
> Couple du 22/08/2020 : Jack Harkness/Missy/Docteur [Couple du jour]  
> Jack Harkness/Missy/Docteur [Ships farfelus]  
> Défi couple 379 : Jack Harkness/Missy/Docteur [Foire aux couples]  
> faire une histoire avec comme trouple Missy, Jack et Doc [Cap ou pas cap]  
> Cent quatre vingt neuvième baiser : Un baiser pendant une danse [Le défi des baisers]  
> Mot du 07/07/2020 : Vampire [Mot du jour]  
> B - Bal [Alphabet des thèmes]  
> Couleur du 26/08/2020 : Blond [Couleur du jour]  
> Lieu du 31/10/2020 : Le château du Comte Dracula [Lieu du jour]  
> Faire un caméo de Luna et Crowley au bal de Dracula pour le défi festif [Un défi pour soi-même et pour les autres]  
> Musique du 31/10/2020 : VO ( https://youtu.be/kGiYxCUAhks ) [Musique du jour]  
> Fanvideo du 31/10/2020 ( https://youtu.be/_K3eTxVvZtM ) [Fanvideo du jour]  
> Image du 03/09/2020 de Nelediel [Image du jour]  
> Défi couple 381 : Dracula/Mina Murray [Vol partiel ou complet d'un défi]  
> Thème 5 : Danse avec moi [7 couples pour un thème]  
> Personnage - Harry James Potter [Retraçons Harry Potter]


End file.
